


Aux cord

by write_your_way_out



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_your_way_out/pseuds/write_your_way_out
Summary: From a Tumblr prompt: "Eremika going on a roadtrip and Eren puts on a playlist."





	Aux cord

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into the habit of writing warm-ups and one-shots, so I asked for some prompts on my tumblr. This was one of them.

“You’re going to blast your legs off.” Mikasa glared at her slouched over friend.

“Only if you crash the car,” Eren said. He folded over in his seat, legs on the dashboard, just above the airbag. He’d contorted his body around the seat belt to keep the shoulder strap away from his face.

Mikasa swallowed back a chiding remark. The last thing she wanted was to start a fight. This was supposed to be their vacation. A road trip from the middle of nowhere to the slightly less middle of nowhere. They were in certifiable ghost-town territory. The last person they’d seen was hours ago. Even though they were on the highway, no other cars were in sight.

A sly smile spread over her face. Eren’s head was turned away from her, staring at the passing rock formations. She slammed on the brakes. The car screeched to a halt. Eren shouted an obscenity. His belt dug into his stomach as he flew forward.

“Mikasa, what the hell?” He coughed out. The seat belt had knocked the wind out of him. He rubbed the strip above his hips. When he lifted his shirt, a red mark was already forming. “You should have been sitting right,” Mikasa said. “A rabbit was in the road.” It was a lie, and they both knew it, but Eren had to learn his lesson somehow.

He shook his head, grumbling to himself.

Mikasa put her foot on the gas again, rolling the car forward. Static filled the car. The radio pulsed with the sound of a glitching microphone. She winced. Eren clapped his hands over his ears and hit a new station button.

The static got worse.

“Nice going. You broke the antenna.” Eren rolled down the window and stuck his head out to see the roof. “It’s bent.”

“Really?”

Eren crawled back inside and rolled up the window. “I think the wind snapped it when you slammed the brakes.”

“Sorry,”

The car lapsed into silence. “You know….”

“No,” Mikasa said. “I already know what you’re going to say, and I refuse.”

“Pass the aux cord.” Eren ignored her, reaching for the speakers. Mikasa slapped his hand away. He shoved her arm back. The wheel jerked to the side, sending their car vaulting into the empty lane beside them.

“Eren!” Mikasa swerved. While she was distracted, Eren plugged the speakers into his phone. Dammit. Mikasa groaned.

“Please don’t,”

“Fine. You can have the first pick.”

“Really?” Normally, Eren had a vice-tight grip on the music choices. Not for the better, either. His taste consisted entirely of songs he could make fun of.

“Really.”

Unusually generous, but Mikasa wasn’t about to question it. “Shelter.” He would know which song she meant.

The beginning chords played. Music was Mikasa’s therapy. Even just the idea of a song relaxed her shoulders. She sank deeper into her seat.

The beat changed. Mikasa shot up. “What’re you-”

“You’ve been Rickrolled.” Eren tapped a button and Rick Astley’s hit blasted through the speakers

Mikasa groaned. “You know, I trusted you. I really, actually had faith in you.”

“A mistake,” Eren said. “But it’s cute that you believed in me.”

Heat flushed her face. He’d called her cute. Even after months, it still made her heart skip a beat.

“You’re blushing,” Eren noted, a twinge of laughter in his voice.

The smile on his face was pure enough to make her heart burst. Eren’s eyes sparkled. His grin stretched from ear to ear. A hand over his mouth tried to hide his laughter.

She could hardly focus on the road. If being rickrolled made him that happy, then maybe Mikasa didn’t mind him having the Aux after all.


End file.
